


A Quiet Welcome

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Undead comes back after a concert tour.
Kudos: 16





	A Quiet Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you @LazyHaze2 on twitter! The story is set in soulmate au with Anzu being soulmates with entire Undead! Enjoy!

In the middle of the night, even soft clicking of the keys sounds loud enough to wake up the dead. Koga cursed under his breath as he accidentally kicked the door, making it smash against the wall. Kaoru shook his head with disappointment.

\- There goes our quiet entrance… I bet Tanpopo-chan’s soul just jumped out of the body.

\- As if I did it on purpose! Let’s just go in instead of being all damn sneaky!

\- It is late. It would be understandable if she was already in the bed.

\- I don’t think she is. Look, the lights are on.

True to Adonis’ words, the lights were turned on in the living room. Though the surprise was already ruined, they still quietly put the luggage aside and removed their shoes. Fortunately, the apartment they bought after Undead became more popular was quite spacious, making it easier to move inside without crashing into one another. Leaving the bags be for the time being they approached the lit up room, preparing themselves for a surprise attack from their dear soulmate. What greeted them was a different view though.

At first look, no one was there. Only once they walked to the couch they could see the girl. Curled up on the small space with a blanket thrown haphazardly on her legs, Anzu was soundly asleep. Right by her head laid Leon, who immediately became excited as he saw his owner. Koga shushed him quickly, patting his leg.

\- Come here, Leon! You will wake her up.

\- Young Lady Anzu surely is something. She didn’t wake up even after Wanko’s failure.

\- Can’t you see? She has headphones in her ears - Kaoru pointed at the black cable that perfectly hid on the black background.

\- Oh, that’s true.

As Koga kept Leon busy, ruffling his fur for the first time after weeks spent on the concert tour, Kaoru crouched next to Anzu and gently took out one earpiece. As he listened to the song, a big smile bloomed on his lips.

\- Haha, we told you we will come back home today!

\- Hm? What was she listening to?

\- Our songs~

Hearing that, Rei hummed happily. Kaoru carefully put the earpiece back, as not to wake her up.

\- Could it be that she missed us so much she listened to our songs to cheer up?

\- That sounds like her~ She usually goes with us after all, so getting left behind must’ve made her feel pretty lonely.

\- It couldn’t be helped, could it… It’s cute though - although Rei sighed, there was clear endearment in his voice.

\- It sure is, haha~

Working as their manager, Anzu usually went everywhere with them. This time should’ve been the same, but because of a series of important meetings with sponsors, she couldn’t make it and had to stay at home while they traveled. It was just a few weeks but even they felt like it was eternity. Warmth filled their insides at the thought that she listened to their voices to cheer up.

\- She even took my blanket.

When Adonis pointed it out, they noticed that indeed, it was his favorite poncho-blanket he used in winter. Rei also found his turtleneck on Anzu’s body.

\- Honestly, she should’ve just called us, jeez…

Even though he complained, Koga’s cheeks were flushed pink from embarrassment. How could they not though, as everything was a clear sign of her dedication to them?

\- Hmm, what should we do? She shouldn’t be sleeping on a couch, but do we wake her up or carry her to her room?

It was a dangerous question. Their eyes immediately lit up with competitive spirit.

\- I’m the strongest. I shall carry Anzu to her room - Adonis was the first to offer himself.

\- But I missed her dearly too? It’s like a dream come true, since she wouldn’t let me do it otherwise~ - Kaoru tried to shimmy his way towards the girl only to be stopped by Rei’s glare.

\- I believe she would appreciate someone more sophisticated as an escort. I shall gently accompany her-

\- You have noodle arms, damn vampire, as if you could carry her! Lemme do it since y’all can’t fucking decide!

\- We already decided. It’s gonna be me.

\- That won’t do, Kaoru-kun.

\- Damn you, stop arguing!

Before they knew it, it was Adonis who carefully lifted Anzu’s sleeping form from the couch. He made sure the blanket stayed covering her and securely held her close to his chest. The other three noticed only when he already stood in the doorframe. They became silent as Adonis’ silhouette disappeared from their sight.

\- ...Sneaky guy.

\- He truly… outsmarted us.

\- Who gives a fuck? What matters is that she will sleep in her bed.

But even as he said it, Koga had slight disappointment written on his face.

What awoke her was a steady sway. A pair of strong arms was holding her securely, almost lulling her back to sleep. She forced her eyes open and saw a dearly missed face in front of her. Soon, her body met a soft mattress and she felt the man covering her with the duvet.

\- Ado...nis…?

\- ...Are you awake? I’m sorry. Feel free to go back to sleep.

\- Mmm… I fell asleep…? Sorry…

A soft chuckle left the man’s lips.

\- We might’ve missed you but it can wait. Please, rest. We will be there when you open your eyes.

\- Mmm…

She probably tried to stay awake but lost the fight with comfortable bed. The last thing she remembered was a soft kiss on her forehead and feeling of absolute safety and content flowing from her soulmate mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget kudos/comment!


End file.
